


For her

by Nathy_Marisson



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy_Marisson/pseuds/Nathy_Marisson
Summary: Hay muchas cosas que Alain haría solo por Mairin.
Relationships: Alan | Alain & Manon | Mairin, Alan | Alain/Manon | Mairin
Kudos: 1





	For her

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué numero de one-shot es este? ¿16? Bueno, faltan menos para que sean los 20!  
> Pues eso, ¡Marissonshipping para ustedes, aunque nadie me lo pida! xD

Había terminado de sacar los platos y tazas de la mesa, el profesor se había ofrecido a lavar toda la loza así que ella se limitó a juntarla y ordenarla para que fuese más sencillo, no le gustaba la idea de dejárselo todo a él, pero tras un breve discurso de que ella ya había hecho suficiente cedió.  
  
Caminó de vuelta hasta la sala principal para quitar las decoraciones que antes habían puesto junto a Ash y sus amigos, pero paró en seco cuando al estar frente a la mesa donde había comido hace poco, aquellos adornos ya estaban ahí, acomodados y listos para guardarse o bien botarse a la basura.  
  
Miró a las paredes y sobre una escalera estaba el actual campeón de Kalos, y la razón por la que habían hecho esta pequeña celebración, quitaba con sumo cuidado la última guirnalda del techo jalando suavemente para que se despegara la cinta adhesiva pero que no se rompiera el papel. En cuanto lo consiguió enrolló el trozo que sobraba alrededor de su brazo y bajo de la escalera para dejar el adorno en la mesa.  
  
— ¿Terminaste con los platos? — Preguntó en cuanto se dio cuenta de su presencia.  
  
— El profesor dijo que los lavaría y no me dejó contradecirle—Contestó ella acercándose a la mesa para tocar suavemente los adornos.  
  
Alain dejó el ultimo adorno sorbe los otros y suspiró.  
  
— Fue divertido—Ella lo miró, manteniendo una pequeña sonrisa contagiosa.  
  
—Si lo fue, ellos son increíbles—Una respuesta instantánea.  
  
Por breves segundos ambos recordaron los sucesos del Team Flare y como ese mismo grupo los había ayudado a terminar con los planes de Lyssandre.  
  
Mairin dio un aplauso al aire llamando la atención de Alain.  
  
—Vaya, que haremos con todos estos adornos—Posó ambas manos sobre ellos y luego miró a Alain, esperando de él alguna solución.  
  
—Hay un lugar donde podemos guardarlos—Ofreció. —En mi habitación.  
  
—¿Habitación?  
  
—Es más una oficina, pero siempre me quedé hasta tarde aquí en el laboratorio así que el profesor la acomodó, hay espacio para guardar esto.  
  
Mairin tomó los adornos entre sus brazos y siguió a Alain hacia el cuarto.  
  
No era un cuarto muy grande, se parecía mucho al del centro pokémon solo que, con una sola cama apegada a la pared, un escritorio al lado de la cabecera y cerca de la puerta uno más grande con papeles, libros y carpetas sobre la mega-evolución, o eso intuyó ella por el símbolo de las portadas de los mismos.  
  
En una de las paredes había un armario, Alain abrió una de las puertas donde chaquetas gruesas y batas de laboratorio estaban colgadas, pero debajo de las mismas había unos cajones bastante grandes.  
  
El entrenador se acercó hasta uno de esos y lo abrió, sacó algunas cosas para hacer espacio e hiso una señal con la mano para que ella se acercara.  
  
— Aquí estarán bien.  
  
Mairin se afirmó sobre sus rodillas y dejo caer los adornos dentro del cajón, algunos trataron de caer fuera, pero ella los metió todos dentro.  
  
— Listo— y en cuanto dijo esto Alain cerró el cajón.  
  
Ella aprovechó para dar una mirada sobre la habitación con más atención que antes, se levantó del suelo y caminó sin prisa hasta la ventana de la misma, de la cual se podía ver el patio del laboratorio del profesor y a los pokémon que jugaban por ahí, incluso pudo ver como Chespie y bebé se divertían y trataban de obligar a que el resto del equipo de Alain jugase igual.  
  
Sin duda esos pokémon habían heredado mucho de Alain. Aunque Charizard parecía más emocionado por jugar con el resto.  
  
— Hay que terminar de guardar las cosas, se hace tarde—Le llamó él en el marco de la puerta.  
  
— ¡Voy!  
  
Ella echó a correr fuera de la habitación, no sin dar una última mirada a una repisa que se alzaba una pared vacía, donde posaba el trofeo de la Liga Kalos junto a la medalla y un par de objetos que no reconoció, pero tenía la sensación de haber visto antes.  
  
Sin embargo, al cruzar la puerta se le olvidó por completo.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Alain sentía un suave olor a algo quemado, no sabía de donde era exactamente, trató de guiarse por su olfato, pero la cocina estaba impregnada de los olores de los pasteles que había comido antes, así que lo que sea que se haya quemado seguro ya estaba en la basura.  
  
Pero, ese olor lo reconocía. Así que en cuanto Mairin salió un momento de la cocina para quien sabe qué se dispuso a buscarlo con insistencia.  
  
Abrió el refrigerador, los cajones más altos de las repisas donde estaban algunos ingredientes, revisó donde estaban los platos por si acaso algo había quedado, pero no. Por ultimo abrió el horno, ya impaciente, y ahí estaba.  
  
Era una masa de ¿chocolate? Por su color oscuro lo pensó, aunque la fragancia fuese más bien a carbón. Podría incluso ser de café, o alguna otra cosa derivada de esos tonos.  
  
A quien engañaba, eso estaba simplemente quemado y no parecía muy comestible.  
  
— Esto dice Mairin por todos lados—Susurró tocándolo cuidadosamente con el dedo, no se movió nada y suspiró aliviado.  
  
— Creo que yo lavaré la loza, no importa lo que haya dicho el profesor—Entro gruñendo Mairin mientras se arremangaba las mangas de su blusa.  
  
Pero paró en seco cuando el olor a carbonizado vino a su nariz.  
  
— ¿Qué haces? —Preguntó, aunque con solo verlo se podía saber.  
  
Él estaba con un trozo de bizcocho en una de sus manos con la clara intención de comerlo.  
  
— Ni se te ocurra—Le amenazó, dando un paso.  
  
— Era para mí ¿no? —Él se enderezó y apuntó con la otra mano hacia el horno.  
  
— ¡Alain!  
  
Acto seguido corrió hacia el horno para cerrarlo, pero el entrenador se aseguró de alejarse de la joven. Rodeo la mesa del centro dejándola entre ambos.  
  
— Deja eso—Le gruño ella sin despegar la mirada del trozo. Alain negó con la cabeza. —Si tienes hambre, puedes comer de lo que quedó de la fiesta.  
  
— No quiero de eso, este se ve más interesante—Mairin no supo si era cierto o una mala broma para molestarla, la inexpresividad en el rostro de Alain en ese momento la ponía de los nervios.  
  
Rodeo la mesa del centro persiguiendo al chico, pero este se aseguraba de estar alejado de ella. Una vuelta a la mesa en que quedaron frente a frente, una pequeña sonrisa de burla de Alain y la joven entrenadora volvió sobre sus pasos para atraparle en un esfuerzo que terminó en nada.  
  
Cansada y enfadada, no entraba en su cabeza la insistencia de él en probar eso, seguro sólo era un intento por molestarla. Otra razón no había.  
  
Alain por su parte veía divertido sus intentos en vano de quitarle ese trozo de comida. Si se le podía llamar comida, la verdad es que no tenía un aspecto delicioso ni olía de tal forma.  
  
En un último intento por alcanzarlo, los pies de Mairin se enredaron con un mantel que estaba en el suelo, producto seguramente de las vueltas que estaban dando en la cocina, ella no pudo prevenirlo y Chespie no estaba ahí como para atraparla, de un momento a otro ella estaba de cara al suelo y ni Alain pudo alcanzarla antes de que se escuchara su quejido.  
  
Había sonado feo.  
  
Y a diferencia de otras veces ella no levantó el rostro de inmediato, sus brazos se encogieron alrededor de su cabeza, el cuerpo ni se movió, sino que un par de murmullos salían de ella.  
  
Alain se acercó a la joven y tocó con el índice su cabeza esperando que ella levantara el rostro, pero no pasó.  
  
— ¿Estas bien? —Preguntó después de unos minutos, incluso se inclinó para tratar de ayudarle hasta que su voz lo detuvo.  
  
— ¿Por qué quieres de eso? —Sonaba molesta y confundida— Clemont y Serena me ayudaron a preparar galletas y pasteles mucho mejores, ¿por qué insistes en comerlo?  
  
Suspiró, y recordó que debía ser más claro con ella sobre sus acciones.  
  
— Tú preparaste esto ¿no? —Esperó a que ella le mirase para seguir hablando.  
  
— Sí, pero…—Murmuró contra el suelo, y de a poco se levantó afirmándose en sus codos.  
  
— Y lo hiciste tu sola—Ella seguía sin querer mirarle a la cara, así que acomodó una de sus rodillas en el suelo, y colocando su antebrazo en la rodilla para mantener el equilibrio, esperando su respuesta.  
  
— Chespie ayudó un poco…—Susurró mirando hacia un lado.  
  
— Entonces tengo suficientes razones para querer probarlo. —Sentenció él.  
  
Mairin por fin le miró a la cara, ahora solo estaba confundida.  
  
— ¿Ah? No lo hagas…  
  
— ¿Por qué no quieres?  
  
Ella se tomó su tiempo para responder, un pequeño suspiro salió de su boca y habló.  
  
— Sabe feo, está quemado y seguramente se me olvidó echarle algún ingrediente, Clemont y Serena lo hacen mucho mejor que yo.  
  
Parecía que aquella idea había rondado en su cabeza mucho tiempo, tal vez durante todo el día. Aunque no podía estar seguro del todo.  
  
— Su comida sabe bien, eso es cierto, pero no diría que es la mejor del mundo.  
  
Ella terminó por sentarse en el suelo sobre sus rodillas, con algo rondando en su mente. Alain se sentó en frente dejando el trozo de bizcocho sobre la mesa. Ninguno quiso levantarse del suelo, en este mismo instante tenían la altura parecida y una cercanía perfecta como para tener este tipo de conversaciones sobre lo que al otro le costaba decir.  
  
— Pero sabe mejor que la mía—Dijo como último argumento, mordiéndose el labio inferior.  
  
En el fondo temía que esto se volviera una pelea.  
  
— Eso también es verdad.  
  
Alain no iba a negar lo obvio. Las cualidades culinarias de Mairin eras muy cercanas a 0.  
  
— No lo comas —Insistió.  
  
El entrenador pasó su mano por su cuello, mirando de reojo al trozo de bizcocho que había sobre la mesa.  
  
— No sabe tan mal.  
  
Ella levantó la cabeza frunciendo el entrecejo, pero al ver que la mirada del chico no caía en ella temió lo peor.  
  
— ¡Acaso ya…!  
  
Lo siguiente que Alain vio fue la boina de la entrenadora sobre su cara lo que hizo que cayera de espaldas al suelo al perder el poco equilibrio que tenía en ese momento. Trató de quitarse de encima el sombrero exageradamente grande, pero de un momento a otro no solo era eso, sintió a Mairin sobre él sosteniendo la boina ahí.  
  
Dejó de moverse, escuchando los murmullos de la chica en contra de su persona.  
  
— Lo dices para molestarme ¿Cierto?  
  
— ¿Eso te hace sentir mejor?  
  
— No…  
  
Mairin se levantó del suelo dejando libre al chico, levantó el mantel que antes le había hecho caer y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Alain se levantó al minuto después.  
  
— Mairin—Le llamó él, la chica lo miró haciendo un puchero y Alain se hecho el pedazo de bizcocho a la boca colocando una mueca por el particular sabor.  
  
— ¿Qué…? ¡No…! — Ella corrió hacia él, pero la mano del entrenador sobre su frente la detuvo  
  
— ¿Café? —Logro preguntar después de tragar el pedazo por completo y cubriéndose la boca para no escupir nada.  
  
Sí, sabía mal, sabía muy mal. Pero le hacía sentir peor ver que ella se menospreciara, solo le faltaba unas buenas clases de cocina y pronto lo que preparara sería comestible.  
  
— Si… O esa era la idea—Ella apartó la mano de su cara, mirando fijamente las facciones de Alain, sabía de ante mano que ese intento de pastel sabía horrible.  
  
— Pues algo— Pasó la mano por sus labios, necesitaba agua o comenzaría a toser por lo seco del ¿pastel?  
  
—Estás loco— Mairin intentó regañarle. Y Alain no pudo evitar pensar que esa palabra si describía algo de su persona, pero era por culpa de ella.  
  
La entrenadora caminó hasta la cocina por un vaso de agua y de paso ocultar la felicidad que le producía todo esto. Alain podía ser muy tierno a su manera.  
  
Después de tragar de un solo sorbo el agua que con urgencia le exigía su boca suspiró. Recordaría no volver a hacer eso, no de esa manera. Le salía más a cuenta darle clases de cocina a Mairin.  
  
Por qué alejarla de la misma era ridículo. Ella era muy terca.  
  
— ¡Prometo que el siguiente sabrá mejor! —Le dijo muy animada. Y con esa idea en mente Mairin salió de la cocina a buscar algún libro sobre cocina.  
  
La puerta se abrió al segundo, aunque no era la entrenadora, sino el profesor Sycamore.  
  
— Creí que necesitaban más tiempo a solas—rió el hombre y tras ver la mueca del entrenador volvió a reír. —Los jóvenes de hoy en día.  
  
—Guarde sus comentarios profesor—Gruño y salió de la cocina lo más rápido que pudo.  
  
El profesor se arremangó las mangas de su camisa y caminó hasta la loza que debía lavar. Pero no podía evitar pensar en la cara de su asistente tras probar ese bizcocho solo para hacer sonreír a Mairin.


End file.
